Joe Hahn
| siblings = Mckayla Bowden | birth_date = | birth_place = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | instrument = | origin = Glendale, California, U.S. | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1995–present | label = Warner Bros. | associated_acts = }} Joseph Hahn (born March 15, 1977) is a Korean-American musician, DJ, director and visual artist. He is best known as the DJ of the American rock band Linkin Park, doing the scratching, turntables, sampling, and programming for all seven of Linkin Park's albums. Hahn, along with bandmate Mike Shinoda, are responsible for most of Linkin Park's album artwork. Early life and education Joseph "Joe" Hahn was born the youngest of three children'Joe Hahn' (2011) Linkin Park American. Accessed 2011-02-18. on March 15, 1977, in Dallas, Texas; Hahn has two elder sisters. Hahn grew up in Glendale, California.Linkin Park's Joseph Hahn releases The Seed on iTunes . Monsters & Critics. March 27, 2008. Retrieved on March 21, 2010. Hahn is a second-generation Korean American .Han Hyun-Woo."A Band's Linkin Korea". Chosun Ilbo. October 23, 2003. Retrieved on March 21, 2010. Hahn graduated from Herbert Hoover High School in Glendale in 1995. He then studied at the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena but did not graduate.'Joseph Hahn Pictures' (2011) Fanpix.net. Accessed 2011-02-18. Career Hahn began deejaying in high school,Marinel. R. Cruz. "Curse-free music for the young and the restless". Philippine Daily Inquirer. June 2, 2002. 27. and he studied illustration at the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena, California. In college, he met Mike Shinoda and joined his band Xero, which later became known as Hybrid Theory in 1999 with the EP release of the same name as the band, then was changed again into Linkin Park during the recording sessions of Hybrid Theory. Hahn and Shinoda guested in The X-Ecutioners' hit single "It's Goin' Down".Alex Pappademas. "RK 101-LP: How to Succeed in Rock'N'Roll by Really, Really Trying". Spin. May 2003. 70. Hahn also guest starred in Shinoda's Fort Minor's debut album The Rising Tied on the song "Slip Out the Back".Corey Moss. "Linkin Park MC Gets Director With Flair For Video With Flares". MTV. October 20, 2005. Retrieved on March 28, 2010. Hahn was called Chairman Hahn on the back cover of Linkin Park's first remix album Reanimation that's next to the songs "With You" and "Cure for the Itch", both titled as "Wth>You" and "Kyur4 TH Ich". Hahn has directed several of Linkin Park's music videos, such as those for "Numb", "From the Inside", "What I've Done", "Somewhere I Belong", "Pts.OF.Athrty", "New Divide", "Bleed It Out" and "Iridescent". He has also directed videos for Alkaline Trio, Static-X, Story of the Year, and Xzibit. In a 2003 interview, he told MTV that film-making was his true passion, and that "doing the music was more of an extra thing".Jon Wiederhorn. "In The End, Linkin Park's Joseph Hahn Wants To Be A Filmmaker". MTV. August 11, 2003. Retrieved on March 21, 2010. He is known to add various dramatic effects to the music videos he directs, such as, casting a snake in the video for "Iridescent". Outside of his work in music, Hahn provided special effects work on The X-Files and the miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune.Joe D'Angelo and Corey Moss. "Why Linkin Park, Disturbed, Foo Fighters Just Say No To Video Directors". MTV. August 27, 2002. Retrieved on March 21, 2010. He also directed a short film called The Seed,Steve Baltin. "Linkin DJ Plants 'Seed'. Rolling Stone. August 9, 2005. Retrieved on March 21, 2010. and acquired the rights to produce a film adaptation of China Miéville's novel King Rat.Corey Moss. "Linkin Park's Joseph Hahn To Take On 'King Rat'. MTV. September 29, 2003. Retrieved on March 21, 2010. Hahn directed the trailer for the video game Medal of Honor, featuring Linkin Park's single "The Catalyst". Hahn also directed the music video for "The Catalyst", which premiered on August 26, 2010, as well as the music video for Linkin Park's "Waiting for the End" and "Burning in the Skies". On April 13, 2011, Mike Shinoda confirmed on his blog that the music video for "Iridescent" would be directed by Hahn. Hahn became the first Korean American to receive a Grammy when the band won the 2002 award for Best Hard Rock Performance.Bobby Kim. "Linkin Park: Not Some Korean Kid's Name ". KoreAm Journal. May 9, 2002. Retrieved on March 21, 2010. In November 2011, Hahn designed a helmet of Formula 1 driver Kamui Kobayashi.Kobayashi sports Linkin Park helmet design formula1.com. Retrieved on November 27, 2011. As of April 2012, Hahn directed a film adaptation of Eric Bogosian's Mall, based on the novel, which stars and is executive produced by Vincent D'Onofrio. The musical score for the album was handled by Linkin Park and Alec Puro of Deadsy for the film. Personal life On February 15, 2005, Hahn married Karen Benedit; they divorced in 2009.'Karen Benedit' (May 3, 2005) Linkinlady.net. Accessed 2011-02-18. On October 21, 2012, Hahn married Heidi Woan, whom he had met about two years prior in 2010. They have a child, a daughter named Lola.Joe's new girlfriend – Heidi Woan Discography With Linkin Park * Hybrid Theory (2000) * Meteora (2003) * Minutes to Midnight (2007) * A Thousand Suns (2010) * Living Things (2012) * The Hunting Party (2014) * One More Light (2017) Other appearances Filmography Music videos Films References External links * * "Billboard" – Google Books Category:Linkin Park members Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Alternative metal musicians Category:American hip hop DJs Category:American heavy metal musicians Category:American music video directors Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Rock DJs Category:Special effects people Category:American musicians of Korean descent Category:Musicians from Glendale, California Category:Musicians from Los Angeles County, California Category:Musicians from Dallas Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians